


Forces of Nature

by shniam, shnixangel



Series: This Is Us [6]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: “Kev’s being weird.” He announced, kicking off his trainers.AJ snorted.  “That’s nothing new.”“No, weirder than normal.” Nick sighed.AJ’s eyes shot open. “Weird how?” He asked, his heart pounding in his chest suddenly.“Well, kind of just normal Kev weird but extra weird.” Nick tried to explain as AJ just looked at him confused.  “He rushed off so couldn’t even share the lift with him and then sat as far away from me as possible on at breakfast.” Nick replied, flopping down into the bed beside AJ. “Man, you wore me out last night.” He grinned, lightly punching AJ’s arm.AJ laughed. “Yeah, cos that was all me!”





	Forces of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of the 6 part series! We hope that everyone has enjoyed it that's taken the time to read it - all feedback is very welcome if anyone wants to let us know what they think!

The next morning Nick stumbled out of the room, sleep rumpled and yawning, to be faced by a tired looking Kevin.

“Morning Kev.” Nick yawned.  
“Huh. Morning”’ Kevin replied, tone a little off, causing Nick to frown.  
“Everything alright?” Nick asked.  
“Yeah why wouldn’t it be?” Kevin replied, a slight blush showing above his beard as he looked towards the lift. “Just heading to breakfast.” He added and strode away.

***

Nick let out a loud yawn as he went back into his room after breakfast, where AJ was still sprawled over the bed. 

“Kev’s being weird.” He announced, kicking off his trainers.   
AJ snorted. “That’s nothing new.”  
“No, weirder than normal.” Nick sighed. 

AJ’s eyes shot open. “Weird how?” He asked, his heart pounding in his chest suddenly.   
“Well, kind of just normal Kev weird but extra weird.” Nick tried to explain as AJ just looked at him confused. “He rushed off so couldn’t even share the lift with him and then sat as far away from me as possible on at breakfast.” Nick replied, flopping down into the bed beside AJ. “Man, you wore me out last night.” He grinned, lightly punching AJ’s arm. 

AJ laughed. “Yeah, cos that was all me!”

***

They disembarked the ship a couple of hours later. 

“See you in a week!” Nick gave Howie a big hug before moving to Kevin. “Have a good break, yeah.” He grinned, frowning a little as Kevin pulled him into a tight hug but wouldn’t look directly at him. 

AJ watched carefully, catching Kevin’s eyes over Nick’s shoulder and he saw the colour rise on Kevin’s cheeks and AJ smirked a little before turning to say goodbye to Howie. 

*** 

After a week off, they were back on the PR trail, waiting for an interviewer to arrive as Nick is bouncing across the room with pent up energy. 

“Man, you’re like Tigger on fucking speed!” Brian laughed as he watched his friend flick elastic bands at Howie who just tutted and did his best to ignore Nick. 

“He’d know what that’s like, the amount he’s done in the past!” Kevin laughed, glancing up from his phone briefly to see a wide grin flashed at him from Nick. Kevin’s eyes flicked back to the phone screen immediately, before glancing at AJ and back down again. 

AJ settled on the sofa, legs wide and an arm around the back of Brian’s shoulders. 

“You certainly can be loud!” AJ told Nick with a laugh, licking his lips a little. 

“Oh god, can you two not keep it in your fucking pants for more than an hour!” Howie groaned, teasing his friends. 

“You think he’s loud now, he’s even louder in bed!” AJ grinned wickedly, not taking his eyes off of Kevin who by now had closed his eyes and AJ knew him well enough to know he was trying to breathe slowly. 

“Seriously, we need to tell your better halves how much you overshare!” Brian groaned at AJ, smacking his arm away as AJ tickled him. 

“Oh, they know already!” Nick laughed dirtily. “They know everything we get up to.” He told them all proudly and smugly.

Kevin let out a strangled noise and AJ burst out laughing loudly. Kevin glared at AJ, but it had the direct opposite effect that Kevin wanted, it just made AJ double over and wheeze with laughter. 

Nick, Howie and Brian looked between Kevin and AJ and then all of a sudden, Nick’s face lost all colour. 

Kevin threw his phone down and stormed out of the room, AJ now almost crying with laughter. 

“Did he, fuck, AJ! Did you tell him?!” Nick demanded, flustered.   
“No!” AJ swept the laughter tears from his face. “No, but he knows we know now!”

Nick sat down with a dull thud. “Fuck.” He groaned.   
“Hey, don’t sweat it!” AJ tried to placate Nick and control his laughter. 

Brian and Howie looked at each other in utter confusion. 

“Believe me, you two do not want to know!” AJ laughed. 

Two minutes later, Kevin slunk back in, followed by the interviewer. AJ was still chuckling to himself.

*** 

Later that evening, AJ decided to go and find Kevin. He’d spent most of the afternoon calming Nick down who’d been utterly over dramatic about it all (“I’ll have to leave the band!” and “he’s never going to talk to me again”) and he felt bad for having embarrassed Kevin in front of the others, even if nobody knew why. 

“So Kev,” AJ said taking a sip of his coke as he sat down next to Kevin at the bar, eyes teasing as he looked at Kevin over the rim of his glass, “tell me, whatcha hear?”

“You know what I fucking heard.” Kevin growled, rocking the fluid in his own glass. “I heard you getting Nick to say my name. No need to embarrass the kid like that.”

“First, Ew! Nick is not a kid. He’s a long way from being a kid.” AJ smirked. “Secondly, I didn’t make him, he cried it out all on his own.”

Kevin gulped and downed the rest of his drink in one, wincing at the burn from the whisky.

“You should see him,” AJ continued, hand inching slowly forward until his fingers brushed the pulse point of Kevin’s hand. “laying there panting out your name, knowing how fucking crazy it makes me, how much I love that I get to fuck him and how much he wants you.” He told Kevin.

“It doesn’t…” Kevin coughed to clear his throat, obviously affected by AJ’s words. “it doesn’t make you jealous then?” He asked, looking down at their hands.

“Not by a long shot!” AJ grinned, fingers twisting and intertwining with Kevin’s. “I love it! Nick and I are very attracted to each other but when your name gets mentioned in the throes, fuck, things get hotter! Our little Nicky has always had a bit of a crush on you, and I unashamedly use it to my advantage.” He sat back with a grin, still holding Kevin’s hand.

Kevin swallowed hard and looked back down at his empty glass. He opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again. 

“What do you want to know?” AJ asked patiently. 

“Isn’t it, like, weird? You’re both married, well, he’s not yet, but that’s gonna happen soon, right?” Kevin asked. “How did ... I’m not gonna cheat on Kristin.” He said in a low voice. 

AJ held his free hand up. “Nobody’s asking you too dude, just thought you’d wanna know how much of a crush he has on you.”

Kevin shook his head again. “He doesn’t, I mean, seriously, he’s in a relationship, he’s shagging you on the side, how can he possibly have room for a crush on anyone else?!”

AJ shrugged. “He’s got a big heart, you know that.” He paused. "You know," AJ said softly as he drew patterns on the palm of Kevin's hand, "you could just come and watch? That wouldn't be cheating."

Kevin stared at AJ, his knuckles white around his empty glass. 

“I...” He began. 

“Think of it like this, Kris knows you watch porn when you’re away, yeah?” AJ asked “think of it as pay per view.”

Kevin let out a strangled laugh “I’m not paying you!”

"You would be, of sorts," AJ shrugged. "The kick that Nick would get out of it would be amazing and I'd be getting some of the best sex of my life!"

Kevin held his glass up in the direction of the barman and when he arrived, Kevin took the bottle out of his hand, poured himself a large drink and knocked it back in one.

AJ moved his hand away from Kevin’s slightly, still leaving it close as he finished his coke. “Think about it. I haven’t even mentioned to Nick that I’m talking to you about this. By the way, he’s pretty mortified that you heard him so if this goes nowhere, you’ve gotta man up and look him in the eye because at the moment, he’s being a bit of a drama queen!”

Kevin couldn’t help the laugh that came out of his mouth. “Our Nicky, a drama queen?! Never!” 

“Think about it, don’t think about it, but don’t leave him suffering, ok?” AJ asked, standing up. 

Kevin nodded, looking straight ahead again. 

AJ slapped Kevin on the shoulder and headed out of the bar. 

***

“Baby, calm down.” You tell Nick as you watch him pace around his room, his hair a complete mess where he’s been pulling it in frustration. 

“But Kevin HEARD!” He wails and you laugh. Nick glares at you through his phone. “You’re not helping, you know.” 

You purse your lips together, trying to stop yourself from laughing. “Perhaps you need to learn how to be quiet?” You suggest, raising an eyebrow. 

Nick stops pacing and looks at you. “You gonna gag me?” He asks with a smirk. 

As you open your mouth to answer, Nick looks away as he hears his door open. “Hey.” He says softly to AJ. 

“Hey yourself.” AJ grins, waving at you as he stands behind Nick and puts his hands on Nick’s hips. “Any calmer yet?”

“No! And she’s not helping either, talking about shutting me up.” Nick frowns at you. 

AJ raises his eyebrows at you and smirks and Nick sighs in annoyance. “You’re both fucking useless!” He snaps. 

“Babe,” you start. “It doesn’t matter.”   
“She’s right.” AJ agrees. “Come on, let me take your mind off of it?” He grins suggestively at Nick.   
“I’ll probably cry out his name again and that’ll only make it worse.” Nick sulks. 

“Baby, let AJ take care of you darling.” You tell Nick softly as AJ slides his hands inside of Nick’s top and dips his fingers into the top of Nick’s jeans. 

“You staying to watch babe?” AJ asks, kissing Nick’s neck and taking the phone from Nick’s hand before he drops it. 

“Hell yes!” You laugh and AJ settles the phone on the table by the bed, making sure you can see before he pulls Nick back into his arms, leaning up to kiss Nick. 

"So, how are you going to distract me then, Alex?" Nick grinned, hands coming down to cup his arse.

"Oh I thought maybe by doing this..." and he dropped in one fluid motion to his knees, hands going up to Nick's fly. "Can you still see babe?" He asked over his shoulder, trying to see if the camera was still capturing the scene.

"Oh, yeah, that works..." Nick stuttered as AJ very skilfully captured Nick's cock in his mouth, "Yep, consider me distracted....OH FUCK AJ!!"

"So Carts, how would Kev get you hot?”

"Not now Aje" Nick groaned, covering his face with one hand and his treacherous cock with the other, annoyed that it had twitched with AJ's words.

"No, tell us," You beg over the phone, your voice lower with both interest and want.

“I...if he was ... down on me,” Nick starts as AJ slides his mouth over his cock “...I’d put my hands in his hair, and I’d pull it, hard.” Nick moans.

“Go on.” You encourage Nick, watching as back arches off the bed, low moans being bitten back.

"Damn...." You murmur as AJ swallows Nick whole, face buried in the wiry hairs between his legs.

Nick leans up on his elbows slightly, putting his hands under AJ’s shoulders and pulling him up. “I don’t want to think of Kev, I want to think of you.” He murmurs.

"Maybe I want to hear the deep dark fantasies of Kevin that you have in your head." AJ says, kissing up Nick's neck, "Maybe my fantasy is seeing you get fucked by Kev?”

Nick groans at AJ’s words. “Yeah?!” He asks breathily. "So tell me babe, how does this fantasy of yours go?”

AJ grins down at Nick. “He’s taller than you, imagine his weight covering your body, his fingers making bruises into your skin...” AJ said, kissing his shoulder, glancing over at the phone to make sure you’re still able to see them.

"Fuck," You groan, "the sight of you two would be stunning…"

"Think he'd have to tie his hair back," AJ sniggered, "you wouldn't be able to hold yourself back would you? Pulling his hair as he blowed you." He pressed kisses down Nick's neck, down over his shoulder and tracing the patterns there with his tongue. "Imagine his hair tickling your thighs," he continued as he worked across Nick's chest, eliciting a deep groan as he gently bit Nicks nipple, "or would you pull it so hard that Kevin's hair came out of its perfect bun?”

Nick gave a deep groan, "Kev..." as AJ sucked on his nipple, fingers probing at his hole.

You groan as you hear Nick calling for Kevin, watching as AJ grabs lube from a nearby bag and then he’s sliding a blunt finger inside of Nick, Nick panting hard as AJ sucks the very tip of Nick’s cock back into his mouth as he does so. 

“Listen to that Nick, she’s hot listening to you call Kev’s name.” AJ tells Nick glances over at the phone, his eyes hooded and dark. 

AJ pushes in a second finger, Nick’s eyes falling closed as AJ scissors his fingers, stretching Nick open. 

“Imagine how Kev’s fingers would feel inside you.” You encourage Nick. “His fingers are longer than AJ’s, he’d be deeper inside of you.”

Nick bucks off the bed a little as AJ leans forward to kiss him. 

“Kev would be so hard for you, listening to you moan like this.” He teases.

Nick’s almost incoherent when, a minute or so later, AJ pushes into him, hard. They’re never soft and gentle, they’re always fast and furious, pushing each other to the edge. 

“Come on Carter, wanna hear his name.” AJ mumbles, fingers holding onto Nick’s hips tightly as he pulls Nick’s long legs over his shoulders, pushing himself deeper inside of Nick. 

“Wanna ... wanna just think of you.” Nick moans, reaching above him to hold onto the rails of the headboard as he thrusts hard against AJ. 

“Don’t let him come AJ, not unless he’s calling for Kev.” You tell AJ and Nick growls in frustration. 

“You’re meant to be on, fuck AJ, harder, on my side baby.” Nick tells you, his breathing laboured as AJ slows his hips right down.

Nick pushes down harder on AJ, grinning when he makes the older man moan loudly and fuck straight back into Nick. 

“Maybe one day, I can watch Kev fuck you.” You tell Nick and AJ moans. 

“Yes, come on, we both wanna see that happen.” AJ tells Nick. “And maybe whilst Kev fucks you, you can fuck my face.” AJ suggests and then he can feel the change in Nick’s body as it tenses beneath him. 

“Close your eyes babe,” You tell him. “Think of Kev, you know AJ’s not gonna let you come otherwise.” 

“Fuck you both.” Nick groans, gasping as he does he’s told and moments later, AJ’s hand wraps around Nick’s cock and Nick can’t help but call out loudly as he comes. 

“Fuck, Kev, god, right there, fuck....AJ, Christ, I’m gonna...”

Nick’s voice dies on him as his body explodes around him. 

“Fuck Nick, so hot - come on, make AJ come.” You gasp, your own orgasm mere seconds away and then AJ’s calling Nick’s name before he slumps over Nick’s wrecked body and then you come, Nick’s name a whisper on your lips.

There’s silence in the room, save for heavy breathing for a minute or so, before AJ pulls out of Nick’s body, grabbing a nearby t-shirt to wipe himself with. 

“I feel like I should be slightly offended that you came on Kev’s name and AJ’s name and not mine!” You tease Nick as he rolls over, grimacing as he feels cooling liquid escape from his hole and he grabs the phone, lying on his side and smiling at you.

“Bet you’re so wet though baby, aren’t you? Bet you were so turned on by it.” He grins as AJ throws a flannel at him and spoons in behind Nick. 

You shrug with a smirk. “Besides the point!” You laugh.

“Imagine how turned on she’d be if she got to see Kev fuck you down into the mattress.” AJ grins wickedly at you over Nick’s shoulder. 

“Fuck, you’re not wrong.” You smile at AJ, watching how Nick has snuggled back against AJ’s chest. “You two look so good together.” You comment softly. 

“It’s for your eyes only babe.” AJ tells you, still not entirely used at how relaxed you are about the situation, despite knowing that Rochelle would be the same. “And Ro’s, obviously!” He adds.

“Need to sleep.” Nick yawns. “Love you darlin’.” He tells you quietly as his eyes fall closed. 

“Love you too babe.” You reply. “Catch up tomorrow. Let me know if Kev heard you tonight.” You grin and end the call. 

Nick turns over and looks at AJ through sleepy eyes. “I wasn’t that loud, was I?” He yawns. 

AJ grins. “No, quiet as a mouse!” He lies, having got Nick to call out Kev’s name a couple of times loudly as he knew Kevin’s room was next door and he hoped that Kev had heard again. 

*** 

The next couple of days were ridiculously busy and other than work, there was barely time for a conversation. AJ was aware of Kevin watching Nick a little more, almost like he was trying to work out Nick’s feelings by himself.

Rochelle and Kristin arrived a day after that and AJ moved back to his own room, having stayed with Nick until that point.

*** 

“Can I ask your advice on something?” Kristin asked Rochelle the following day. They’d gone to grab a coffee whilst the boys were off at yet another interview and had a couple of hours to kill.

“Sure babe, what’s up?” Rochelle asked, putting her phone down to give her friend her full attention.

“Kev’s been, I dunno, a bit distant since I got here.” Kristin shrugged. 

Rochelle smiled a little to herself, taking a mouthful of her croissant. AJ had told her the previous night about what had happened, so she was fairly sure she knew where this conversation was heading. He’d given her a blow by blow account of what happened and at the end of it all, had been quite disappointed that she’d not been on the phone too!

“Has…I mean, I don’t know why he would, but has AJ said anything about Kev being out of sorts?”

Rochelle shrugged as she swallowed her food. Shaking her head a little, she spoke. “Maybe he’s had the room next to Nick and AJ and hasn’t got much sleep!” She grinned.

Kristin frowned at her friend. “Nick and AJ’s room? Don’t they have separate rooms? I thought they were a long past having to share.”

Rochelle looked at Kristin in surprise. “You don’t know?”

Kristin shook her head. “Don’t know what?”

Rochelle took a sip of her coffee. “Well...erm, how shall I put this?” Rochelle hummed, drawing patterns in the crumbs on her plate. She paused and looked to the ceiling with a sigh, “Fuck it, look the boys ‘play’ together when they are on the road.”

Kirstin looked at Rochelle a little confused. “Of course they do, they sing.”

Rochelle shook her head and laughed. “No, they’re kind of, they’re sleeping together.” She said bluntly.

Kristin’s coffee mug stopped halfway to her mouth. “Sleeping together? As in…?” She asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Having sex, yes.” Rochelle smiled.  
“What the hell?! And you’re ok with this?!” Kristin asked, almost dropping her coffee mug and Rochelle leant over to take it from her.

“Yeah, you know me and AJ, we’ve always had a bit of a different relationship. Nick told his girlfriend months ago about when they slept together years ago, before they’d met either of us, and she was pretty interested and Nick told AJ about it and I’ve known for years that AJ had a thing with Nick and I’d always said he was the only one I’d be ok with AJ sleeping with again and …” She trailed off. “It’s ok, we are all fine with it. Nobody feels left out, or compromised or insecure. It gives the boys a bit of security when they are away from us I think.”

“And Kevin knows about this?” Kristin asked.  
“They all do, it’s not a secret, it’s been going on for months. I assumed you’d know. I assume Leighanne and Leigh know too, the boys don’t hide it.”  
“If Kevin knows about them, why would he suddenly be a bit weird about having the room next to them? Although, knowing those two,” Kristin smiled a little “I doubt they are quiet!”

“That’s the problem, right there! Think Kevin heard a bit more than he expected to!”  
Kristin grinned. “What did he hear?!”

Rochelle was quiet for a minute. “Nick’s louder than AJ, yeah? AJ’s got a bit of a thing for making Nick, and me,” she admitted “think of somebody else at the crucial moment…”

It took a few seconds for Kristin to really understand what Rochelle was saying and when the penny dropped, her jaw fell open.

“Kev?” She asked and Rochelle nodded with a smile.

“Nick was MORTIFIED when he realised that Kevin had heard him and I think they’ve only just got back to being able to look at each other without being utterly embarrassed.” Rochelle grinned.

“You know what, I used to wonder if Nick had some weird, misplaced crush on Kevin after he was the one who was instrumental in getting Nick clean. They’d be on the phone for hours in the middle of the night, he’d follow Kevin around like a little lost puppy at times.” Kristin said.

Rochelle shrugged. “I don’t know the details, but AJ said that Nick’s had a crush on Kev in the past but I don’t know whether he still has.” She said carefully.

Kristin picked her coffee mug back up. “And it’s only on the road?” She asked.

Rochelle raised an eyebrow at Kristin. “Yeah, just on the road. They’re never gonna leave us for each other, we’ve got the girls and I’m sure Nick’s not far away from proposing and having a family, but … it works for them, and it works for us. I’d much rather AJ was sleeping with Nick and I knew about it rather than him going out and picking somebody up and then us having to deal with the clusterfuck that that would be.”

*** 

“So, I had coffee with Rochelle earlier.” Kristin said as Kevin lay down on their bed, stripping out of his shirt and kicking his boots off and yawning.  
“’s nice.” He mumbled.  
“Why didn’t you tell me about Nick and AJ’s arrangement?” She asked lightly, feeling the need to tread very carefully.

Kevin raised his head a little and looked at his wife as she got ready to go out for dinner.  
“I…I don’t know, it just didn’t come up, I guess.” He shrugged, falling back on the bed and shutting his eyes.  
“Sounds as though it works pretty well for them.” She said, watching him in the mirror as Kevin’s eyes opened again, staring at the ceiling.  
“I guess so. Wish they weren’t so fucking noisy though.” Kevin said in his slow drawl, more pronounced when he was tired.

Kristin laughed lightly and he looked over at her. “Fucking hell, did she tell you about Nick?!” He groaned.

“Come on, you’ve got to be pretty flattered babe!” Kristin chuckled. “Oh my god, are you blushing?!” She grinned, walking over to him.

“AJ, he…he fucks’ with people’s minds.” Kevin sighed heavily as Kristin sat down next to him.  
“How?” She asked.  
“He reckons Nick’s got a crush on me and that’s why…fuck! I can barely look at him!”

Kristin traced her fingers lightly over Kevin’s bare chest. “I always wondered if he had a crush on you.” She told him.

Kevin frowned. “Nick?”  
“Come on babe, when he was getting clean, I told you I was worried about him getting too attached to you.” She reminded him.

Kevin let out a long sigh. “Even if he did, or does, or whatever game AJ think he’s playing at, he’s not being fair on Nick, making sure that I hear them in bed, hearing Nick call my name.” He said hotly.

“Maybe he likes it?” She said evenly.

Kevin peered at his wife. “What are you getting at?”  
“Did you like hearing it?” She asked and smiled broadly as Kevin refused to meet her eyes.

Kristin got up. “I’m gonna be late.” She said, slipping into her heels.   
“Kris…” Kevin said, grabbing her wrist.

She looked at him for a moment. “It works for Nick and AJ and their other halves…I mean…maybe it would get you out of Nick’s system?” She suggested.

Kevin’s jaw fell open. “Are you suggesting I sleep with Nick?!” He asked, sitting up as Kristin got her bag from the table.

“Not necessarily. But don’t treat Nick like a child Kev, he’s not. He’s a fully grown man with his own mind - if AJ’s getting him hot talking about you, Nick’s not so weak that he’d just do it for AJ’s sake, would he?” She told him kindly. “Look, they obviously have a very open and trusting relationship, the 4 of them, and I’m not open to that idea, but you know, what happens on the road and all that…” She smiled. “Think about it. I’ll see you later.” She told him, kissing him softly and leaving him sat stunned on their bed as she headed out to dinner.

*** 

Kevin must have composed more than a dozen text messages in the half an hour after Kristin had left, but hadn’t managed to send any of them. He was still lying on their bed, his mind in a whirl and then he decided he just needed to speak to AJ so he pressed 5 on speed dial and he waited for AJ to answer the phone.

“Hey dude, what’s up?” AJ asked, lying in bed with Rochelle.  
“Your wife has a big mouth.” Kevin announced, immediately wishin he had a better brain to mouth filter.  
“I know man, I’m extremely lucky!” AJ laughed.  
“Oh fuck off!” Kevin snorted with laughter. “That is not what I meant!”  
“Well, I’m quite glad about that, as I’m not sure I’d want to know how you’d know that!” AJ laughed, Rochelle trying to smother her laughter in his shoulder. “Anyway, wanna elaborate?” AJ asked, knowing exactly what Kevin meant already.  
“I’ve just had a very interesting conversation with my wife and I think she’s suggesting that I should perhaps consider sleeping with Nick.” Kevin told him quietly.

AJ and Rochelle looked at each other in glee. “Yeah?” AJ prompted.  
“Are you sure he...you’re not fucking with me?” Kevin asked.  
“Dude. I’m good but I can’t order Nick think of you when he comes - I merely make the suggestion, he doesn’t have to follow it! AJ laughed.

Kevin was quiet for a moment. “It works for you guys, your arrangement?”

AJ smiled at Rochelle. “It does. You know what we men are like, we think about sex every, I dunno, every 7 fucking seconds or something like that - at least I’m sleeping with somebody she knows, she trusts, she likes and I’m not away getting it somewhere else.”

“And you’re sure he’d want this?” Kevin asked.  
“Christ yeah, you should hear what he said he’d do when I got him talking about you the other night.” AJ said suggestively.

“Yeah?” Kevin breathed lightly.

AJ and Rochelle grinned at each other, and she slid down the bed, wrapping her hand around AJ’s cock as he spoke again.

“He loves your hair, he was telling me how he’d love to pull it, and hard…” AJ trailed off as there was a small moan on the other end of the line. “And when I told him that I’d love to see you pound his arse into the mattress, he came so hard man, so hard for you.”

Kevin couldn’t help the slight shake in his hand as he swapped the phone from his left hand to his right hand, his left hand flicking open the button on his jeans and he hissed as he pulled his hardening cock out and started stroking himself.

“He looks so good when he’s on his back, his arms holding tightly onto the headboard,” AJ pants lightly as Rochelle takes him into her mouth and his back arches off the bed.

“Fuck…” Kevin groaned as he heard AJ’s breath hitch slightly.

“Sometimes he’s quiet, not very often mind, as you know full well!” AJ laughed. “But his mouth is the filthiest I’ve ever known, I think sometimes he’d make Rochelle blush!”

“Really?” Kevin breathed, slicking his cock lightly with the precome that’s oozing from his tip.

“Think he knew most of it already, but his other half is even worse than he is and he’s certainly learnt more from her!” AJ groaned as the tip of his cock hit the back of Rochelle’s throat and she swallowed him down.

There was silence for a few moments other than the heavy breathing of both men.

“Bet he’d make you blush Kev.” AJ said quietly and that’s enough to push Kevin over the edge and he lets out a low moan as he comes over his hand and as he’s coming down from his high, he thinks that he hears AJ come too.

As the rush of blood in his ears subsides, he hears AJ murmuring something.

“What?” He asks, looking around and grabbing his shirt to wipe himself up.  
“Sorry, was Rochelle.” AJ answered, letting out a loud breath.

Kevin froze. “Rochelle’s there?” He asked, his blood running cold.  
“Course she’s here! I can hardly get my rocks off with you without her knowing!” AJ laughed.

Kevin banged his head down hard on the bed. “Fuck, man! You two are something else!”  
“Nick’s gonna be so pissed at me!” AJ laughed as he shuffled around the bed as Rochelle headed for the bathroom.  
“Why?”  
“Getting you off on the phone! Mind you, sulky Nick is pretty fucking hot.” AJ admitted.

Kevin groaned. “I’m going to go! Er, thanks.” He added.  
“Anytime Kev, anytime!” AJ grinned and ended the call.

*** 

“Hey babe.” Kristin smiled as she arrived back a couple of hours later. “Did you get a nap?” She asked, brushing Kevin’s hair away from his face as she lay down opposite him on the bed.

“I, I’m really sorry…” Kevin started, not knowing what to say. “I called AJ and things kind of … happened?”

Kristin raised her eyebrows. “Things?” She asked him.  
“Phone sex. Babe, I’m so sorry.” Kevin said hurriedly. “It wasn’t meant to happen, but he kept talking about Nick and I kept thinking of what you’d said and …”

Kristin twisted her lips, honestly not knowing what to feel. 

“And then I discovered that Rochelle was there the whole time AJ was getting off too!”

Kristin burst out laughing. “What?!”  
“I dunno what she was doing - if she helped or watched, but … so now along with Nick, I can never look her in the eye either!” He groaned as Kristin pulled her to him.

“That’s hilarious!” She laughed. “And pretty hot too, don’t you think?” She asked shyly.  
Kevin pulled back a little to look at her. “Really?!”  
“I think maybe they’re onto something! Tell me exactly what happened…” She began, undoing the zip to her dress.

*** 

The next morning, they have a live radio interview. Kevin was the last to arrive and he keeps his head down as he shoves Brian aside so he can sit between him and Howie, avoiding Nick and AJ who are far too close for his comfort levels at the other end of the sofa.

“Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Howie hissed half way through, whilst the DJ was playing back adverts.

“Hey? What do you mean?” Kevin asked quickly, worried he had been caught out.  
“You’re all over the place! Do you even know what the new single is called?!” Howie laughed.

Kevin chanced a glance in AJ’s direction and immediately regretted it as he saw the younger man staring at him intensely over a cup of coffee.

“Yes, of course I know what it’s called!” Kevin snapped back at Howie.  
“Please switch your brain on man, come on, you’re meant to be the sensible one! Even Nick is more on the ball than you today and that’s saying something!” Brian laughed, flinching as Nick threw a soft ball at Brian’s head.

“Fuck off! I always know what’s going on!” Nick laughed, completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

AJ raised an eyebrow at Nick. “Not strictly true!” He laughed, earning a glare from Nick. He looked back at AJ, leaning back on the sofa, grinning invitingly at him.

*** 

“Ok, what’s going on with you and Kev?” Nick asked when he and AJ got into the SUV which was taking them back to their hotel for a couple of hours before they were due at some charity thing later that afternoon.  
“Dunno what you mean!” AJ grinned.  
“You’ve done something, haven’t you? Fuck man, why do you have to mess with his head?!”  
“I didn’t mess with his head! We might have had a phone call last night…” AJ started but stopped when Kevin got into the car.

“Alright?” Nick asked, watching Kev completely avoid AJ’s eyes.  
“Yep.” Kevin answered, pulling out his phone for something to occupy him so that he’d not have to talk to either of them.

*** 

Kevin was sat behind Nick and AJ in the SUV and as Nick rested his head on AJ’s shoulder as they were driven back to the van, he couldn’t help but think back to the previous night.

One thing that had surprised him was the sex he’d had with Kristin, after he’d confessed to phone sex with AJ, was the best that they’d had in a while and they’d lay awake afterwards, talking things through a bit more. When AJ had initially mentioned the mere idea of Nick having a crush on him and perhaps doing something about it, Kevin knew that he didn’t want to risk his marriage just for a quick fuck with Nick and AJ, but the more that he’d talked it over with Kristin, the more they’d both wondered if both Nick and AJ had the right idea about being together on the road, but that at the end of the day, they both went home to their better halves.

*** 

“Right, spill McLean. What did you and Kevin talk about last night on the phone?” Nick demanded to know later that evening. They’d spent a couple of hours at the charity thing they’d gone to and even Nick couldn’t miss the frisson of tension between AJ and Kevin.

AJ dropped his phone, wallet and keys onto the table by Nick’s door. “I’m not staying, Ro’s still here.” He said, ignoring Nick’s question.

“Don’t. Don’t do that. Don’t fucking ignore me. What have you done?” Nick snapped.  
“It’s nothing little one, don’t worry your pretty little head over it.” AJ smiled, deliberately patronisingly.

“Fuck off, don’t patronise me.” Nick spat back.  
“Dude, it’s no big deal. I’m just working something out with him.” AJ shrugged.  
“Working what out?” Nick asked warily.

AJ sighed. “Fine, you really wanna know what I was talking to Kev about on the phone?” He asked.

Nick paused. Suddenly, he wasn’t entirely sure that he did.

“We talked about you and it turned into phone sex.” AJ shrugged nonchalantly.

Nick’s jaw dropped open. “What?”  
“Uh huh Carter, no jealousy remember?” AJ warned.  
“I’m not jealous!” Nick cried, pushing that feeling down inside him as soon as it reared its head.  
“You shouldn’t be. All I did was praise your skills in bed.” AJ grinned.

“Fuck off, no you didn’t.” Nick said warily.  
“Yeah, we did. Rochelle and Kristin had a long chat yesterday and she now knows all about our little arrangement.” AJ told him.

“Fuck man, phone sex with Kev?!” Nick suddenly repeated angrily.

AJ rolled his eyes. “If you’re gonna be a drama queen about this Carter, I’m going.”  
“I’m not a drama queen!” Nick retorted hotly.  
“Really? What exactly is this, then?” AJ asked with a smirk.

Nick pouted. “I thought you liked it when I sulked - you get to fuck it out of me.” He sulked a little.

“Can’t do that babe, Ro’s here. You’ll have to ring your beautiful girlfriend and see if she can talk you out of this. Knowing the mouth on her, I bet she can!” AJ laughed, stepping into Nick’s space and pulling him close by his hips. “This is all about you, that’s all you need to remember, right?”

Nick huffed. “You’re the one whose fantasy is Kev fucking my brains out. Not that it’d take very long.” He added with another pout.

AJ laughed and stood on his toes to kiss Nick softly. “Don’t put yourself down. Now, go, ring you much better half, get out of this funk and I’ll see you in the morning, ‘k?”

Nick glared at AJ and then nodded a little. “‘Okay” he agreed reluctantly.

AJ kissed Nick soundly on his mouth and then slid back to the hotel door. “Oh, and you might need to have a conversation with her about sleeping with Kev every so often as well as me.” He smiled and ducked out of the door before Nick could react.

*** 

“So, any progress?” Rochelle asked AJ later on, when they were curled up in bed.  
“I suggested Nick speak to his girlfriend about occasionally sleeping with Kev.” AJ grinned.  
“How’d he take that?!” She laughed.  
“I dunno, I left!”  
“Is that likely to happen? I mean, I obviously heard you guys last night - which, by the way, you did not run past me first!” She teased gently.

AJ slid down so he was facing her. “I’m really sorry babe.” He said honestly.  
“Nick is one thing. I mean, are you gonna eventually come to me and tell me that Howie’s going to join in, and then Brian?” She asked.  
“You know it’s you I’m gonna pick every single time, you know that right?” He asked her.  
“The thing with Nick, I know how much it means to you. It means something. Kev, the others, that would just be sex, yeah? Nick and you have a connection, have a history, and I’m not gonna stand in the way of that providing that it doesn’t affect us, but I’m not sure how I feel about you fucking the rest of your band.” She tells him quietly.

AJ sighed audibly, pushing her hair out of her face. “What do you want me to do?” He asked.  
“I don’t want you fucking Kev.” She said.  
He nodded. “Done. This only happens as long as you’re cool with it, the moment you’re not, it stops, I promise.” He smiled.   
“You can do...other stuff, like you can be there if Nick and Kev happens because I know how much it turns you on but I wanna know everything, ok?”  
“You’re awesome, you know that?” AJ grinned at her.  
“Every single detail McLean.” She reiterates.  
“Every single one babe.” He promises.

*** 

The next morning, there were yet more interviews. This time, they were split up. Brian and Kevin were together, and Howie was with AJ and Nick and when he found out, he shook his head.

“You’ve got to behave,” He tells them “otherwise, I’m abandoning you two.”

Nick grins. “Bro, I’ve no idea what you mean, I’m an angel!”   
AJ snorts with laughter. “No you’re fucking not!”

*** 

By the time they’ve done 4 interviews, Nick’s in a mischievous mood and has been playing footsie with AJ under the conference room table for the last 15 minutes. 

“Will you quit?!” AJ grins at him as Nick’s foot slides up AJ’s jeans.  
“Nope! I’ve been thinking about your call with Kev.” Nick tells him with a filthy smile.

Howie bangs his head on the table. “Please, go somewhere else if you’re about to suck each other’s face off!” He laughs. “Go, you’ve got 10 minutes.” He tells them, kicking Nick to get him to stop.

They barge into a disabled toilet just down the hall, hands all over each other. 

“Slow down, we can’t go back in there wrecked!” AJ laughed.  
“Howie will cover for us - it’s alright for you, you’ve had Rochelle here and you phone sexed Kev, I’ve just had my own hand!” Nick complained, unzipping AJ’s jeans. “Tell me how he sounded.” He murmured, nipping down on AJ’s neck.

“Fuck…” AJ groaned quietly. “I told him how much you’d like to pull his hair.” AJ panted, sliding his hand over the front of Nick’s jeans and squeezing the bulge beneath his hand.  
“So fucking much.” Nick moaned, finally getting his hand around AJ’s cock and jerking his hand back and forth quickly, no finesse, just wanting to get AJ off before they had to go back for the rest of the interview.  
“I told him how you sound when you’re almost there, these little moans you do.” AJ continued, smirking as Nick pushed his hips desperately towards AJ. “Dude, we can’t, Rochelle’s still here…” He gasped, feebly attempting to push Nick away.

“It’s an interview, girls’ aren’t here, we’re allowed!” Nick grinned, eyes lit up brightly.  
“No, not now, wanna make you wait.” AJ murmured, pulling Nick’s hand out of his jeans and moaning at the loss of Nick’s hand.

“You’re fucking mean.” Nick pouted, grimacing as AJ slapped his hands away again.  
“Just think how I”ll make it up to you later!” AJ laughed, wrapping his arms around Nick’s neck. “Don’t pout, you’re too pretty to pout.”

Nick preened a little at AJ’s words. 

“God, you’re such a drama queen! I have no idea how your better half puts up with you!” AJ chuckled.  
“She has her own moments!” Nick grinned.

*** 

“How long do you think it’ll be before your back in Nick’s room?” Rochelle asked AJ with a grin on her face as she wheeled her bag to the door, waiting for a bellboy to come and pick it up.

AJ shrugged nonchalantly. “Not sure, maybe tomorrow.” He said.  
Rochelle raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Ok, fine, later today!” He beamed back. “Wish you were staying though.”  
She raised another eyebrow at him.   
“I mean that with everything I have.” He promised her, wrapping her arms around his waist and then his around her neck.  
“Be careful, yeah? Don’t want you heartbroken if Nick dumps you for Kevin.”

AJ looked at her in disbelief. “That is never going to happen. You know how good I am in bed, there’s no way that Kev’s better than me! We’ve been doing kinky shit for years, he’s slept with the same woman for over 25 years! Well, mainly!” He laughed.

“Just be careful.” Rochelle reiterated.

*** 

“You got a minute?” Rochelle asked Kristin after she’d stopped by Kevin and Kristin’s room to say goodbye.

“Sure, yeah.” Kristin replied, following her friend outside.

“You’re leaving tonight too?” Rochelle asked as she made sure the door was firmly closed. 

“Yeah, about an hour, why?” Kristin replied.   
“Tell him to stop by Nick and AJ’s room.” Rochelle suggested.   
“They’re back rooming already?” Kristin asked in surprise.   
“I mean, AJ said it’d be later but I reckon he’s probably snuck in there already!” Rochelle laughed. “I totally understand that you wouldn’t want Kev involved in this weird, twisted thing that we’ve got going on, it suits us all but it wouldn’t suit everyone. But I think to get past this, they, all 3 of them, probably need to get it out of their system, just this once.”

Kristin let out a breathe. “It seems so … seedy - you’re my friend and I love you, but I don’t know how you’re so ok with this.”

Rochelle smiled gently. “I trust him.” She said simply. “And I trust Nick not to break his heart, he’s had that done too him too many times to do it to somebody else, especially AJ, and this thing of theirs isn’t going to last forever.”

“I do trust Kevin. And I trust AJ and Nick.” Kristin added.   
“Let them all get it out of their systems. Prolonging it will just make it worse.”

Kristin nodded. “You have a safe flight.” She smiled, hugging Rochelle briefly who laughed. 

“Consider myself dismissed! Call me tomorrow?” Rochelle suggested and Kristin nodded, hugging her arms to her chest as she watched Rochelle disappear down the corridor. 

***

AJ flopped down onto Nick’s bed, having let himself in to find that Nick was in the shower. 

“Come on slow coach!” AJ hollered when Nick still hadn’t reappeared 10 minutes later. The shower was turned off immediately. 

“Aje?” Nick called back, stepping out of the shower.   
“Sure as hell ain’t Brian!” AJ laughed loudly. “What took you so long?!” He wanted to know. 

Nick wrapped a towel around his waist, briefly rubbing his hair dry, causing it to stick up in all manner of ways before he stepped into the bedroom. “Rochelle’s gone?” He asked, standing in the doorway, hip resting on the door frame. 

AJ nodded. “Yep, miss her already.” AJ admitted. 

Nick grinned. “I’ll have to take your mind off that then…” He smirked. 

*** 

Until the words “you should go and see Nick” came out of Kirstin’s mouth, she wasn’t even sure that she was going to suggest it. 

“Maybe I’ll sleep on it.” Kevin shrugged.   
“Go and see him. Clear the air. If … something happens, it happens. You’ll still come home to me?” She asked. 

Kevin looked surprised and he folded her into his arms. “Fuck yeah baby, always.” He said fiercely. 

“Then go and do what you have to do. And then call me tomorrow?” She asked. 

“Of course. Fuck, you’re amazing, you know that?” He said, hugging her tightly. 

Kristin grinned. “Yep! Just don’t make me regret being this amazing!”

*** 

Nick gasped as AJ crawled up his body, a filthy smile on his face. “Come on man, get on with it!” Nick laughed as AJ poked him in the ribs. 

“Thought you were meant to be distracting me?!” AJ grinned.   
“If you got on with fucking me, then I could!” Nick smiled, his legs lazily parted as AJ leant down to kiss him. 

A moment later, there was a soft knock at the door. 

“Fuck, some people have really bad timing.” Nick moaned.   
“Ignore it.” AJ encouraged, the tip of his cock pressing against Nick’s entrance. 

There was a second knock, a little louder this time. AJ sighed, banging his head down on Nick’s shoulder. “Can I kill whoever it is?”

Nick pushed AJ back onto his knees and grabbed a dressing gown from a nearby chair, making sure his cock was hidden by the folds of material. 

“No, you can’t - can you imagine having to explain th...Kev.” Nick breathed out, opening the door and seeing the older man stood there nervously. 

“Hey...are you…?” Kevin trailed off, realising that Nick wasn’t alone. 

“Hey, took you long enough!” AJ grinned, hooking his chin over Nick’s shoulder. “Coming in?” He asked lowly, his eyes running up and down Kevin. 

“What?” Nick asked, confused.   
“Any later and you might’ve missed the whole show.”

Nick spun to look at AJ in surprise. “What are you doing?” He said, eyes wide.

AJ ignored Nick and stepped forward, taking Kevin’s hand and pulling him inside Nick’s room. “We don’t bite, you know.” He said with a smile. “Well, I might!”

Kevin swallowed audibly. “I don’t wanna get in the way.”

AJ pushes the door shut behind Kevin. “Believe me, you won’t.” He promised, standing toe to toe with Kevin. “It’s good that you’re here.” He told him honestly, leaning forward a little to kiss Kevin’s cheek. “I was just about to fuck him, wanna stay and watch?” AJ murmured into Kevin’s ear and Kevin nearly swallowed his tongue in surprise. “He’s gonna love it so much if you stay.” AJ grins towards Nick who looks like he’s torn between scared witless and incredibly turned on. 

“Yeah?” Kevin directed his question to Nick who shook himself conscious again, and nodded quickly. 

“Fuck yes.” He answered. 

AJ put his hands on Nick’s hips, pushing him towards the bed, making sure that Kevin was watching. He could feel that Nick was suddenly tense beneath his touch and he pushed him down onto the bed, Nick wincing as his cock caught the mattress and he spun over onto his back. 

“Relax, ok, it’s just Kev.” AJ said calmly as he undid Nick’s gown, pushing it off his shoulders and Nick wriggled out of it. 

“Don’t just stand there looking useless, come and stroke his hair or something!”AJ laughed, startling Kevin. 

“I’m…” he started. “I’ve never …”

AJ shrugged casually. “It’s fine, you don’t have to do anything, just watch him, he’s gonna be so good for you, aren’t you Carter?” AJ asked Nick who just nodded wordlessly. 

“Wanna see him watching you?” AJ asked Nick quietly as Kevin awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed.  
“Uh huh.” Nick mumbled.  
“Turn over then.”  
“Why?” Nick frowned.  
“You’ll see.” AJ grinned.

Nick peered at AJ. “I’m not entirely sure I trust you.” He grinned, but turning over anyway.  
“Babe, come on! That’s an awful thing to say! Maybe now I won’t…”  
“Don’t you fucking dare threaten me with no sex - you’re as desperate as I am!” Nick laughed, his courage coming back little by little as he grinned at Kevin who had propped himself up against a pillow and Nick’s head was a small distance away from his thighs.

The laughter died in his throat as he felt AJ raise his hips off the mattress and he leant down, AJ’s tongue brushing over Nick’s entrance and Nick let out a low moan, his eyes dropping closed as he moved his elbows so they were supporting him better, his right elbow just grazing Kevin’s thigh.

AJ picked up the lube that was nearby, not taking his eyes off Kevin as he slicked up his index finger.

“You ok?” He asked Kevin with a smile.  
Kevin nodded a little. “Yeah. It’s just weird seeing you guys like … this.” He said, glancing down at Nick who had opened his eyes and was looking up at him, like he couldn’t really believe that Kevin was there.  
“He’s so beautiful when he begs.” AJ grinned, earning himself a kick from Nick as the blonde glared at him.  
“Dude! Quit trying to embarrass me!” He grinned.

AJ wiggled his eyebrows at Nick and then slid his index finger into Nick with no warning and Nick let out a sound that had Kevin shifting slightly, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips. “Jesus Nick…” Kevin murmured.

AJ felt Nick’s body react to Kevin’s words and he stroked Nick’s hip as he immediately pushed a second finger in. “Fuck, you’re so tight, it’s been too fucking long.” He breathed.

“What, like a week?!” Kevin asked sarcastically, looking shocked at the fact he appeared to have voiced his thoughts.

AJ laughed, scissoring his fingers inside of Nick, loving how Nick pushed back onto his fingers, desperate for AJ to find his spot.

“Alright, good point, but he’s so turned on by you being here that his body is strung out.” AJ told Kevin, nodding at Nick’s head which was turned down into the pillow and Kevin nervously reached out, his hand resting on the back of Nick’s neck lightly.

“Oh god…” Nick moaned, feeling Kevin’s hand as AJ continued to deliberately to avoid his spot. “Please, please…” He trailed off as Kevin’s fingers pushed upward against the strands of hair, Nick pushing his head up into the feel of Kevin’s hand.

“See, beautiful.” AJ commented to Kevin who seemed to be watching Nick in awe.  
“He is.” Kevin agreed quietly, his cock hardening at the sounds Nick was making.  
“You wait until he comes, man…” AJ trailed off as he pushed a third finger in, stretching Nick as much as he could.

There was silence in the room for a minute or so, save for Nick’s low, quiet moans. AJ slowly slid his fingers out of Nick, who moaned in protest at the loss.

“It’s ok baby, I’m gonna fill you up so good and Kev’s gonna be right here, watching you, you want that, yeah?” AJ asked him. “Have you seen him, he’s so turned on watching you.” AJ commented, winking at Kevin who blushed, rearranging himself where his joggers were tented, a damp patch having stained through a little. “Look at him, Nick, look at him.” AJ told him as he slicked his own cock up with more lube and as Nick turned his head to look at Kevin, AJ pushed slowly inside of Nick, the blonde gasping as he did so.

Nick dropped his head again as AJ bottomed out, his back arched into the sensation as AJ held his hips tightly, came almost out and then slammed into him.

“Fuck!” Nick gasped and his hand reached out to Kevin’s thigh, holding it tightly as AJ repeated the action over and over.

AJ watched Kevin closely, rather than Nick, knowing Nick’s body well enough by now that what he was doing had become second nature and he no longer had to think about how to fuck Nick, it was just something his body knew how to do instantly. 

Kevin couldn’t take his eyes off of Nick who was letting AJ pound in and out of him at a terrifying speed, and he couldn’t believe how turned on he was by seeing Nick just let AJ use him like that.

AJ slowed his movements down a little, not wanting to come too quickly and as he pushed in again, he found Nick’s spot and Nick nearly flew off the bed in surprise.

“Fuck, again, AJ, please, again…” he pleaded, his fingers tightening around Kevin’s thigh again, grazing against the hard cock that he knew was under the material and AJ didn’t miss the way Kevin’s mouth fell open at the sensation of Nick’s hand so close to him, his eyes closing momentarily.

“Want him to touch you?” AJ asked Kevin, hitting Nick’s spot again, the blonde murmuring incoherently.  
“I...only if…” Kevin started, his eyes flying open at the question.  
“Oh, he wants to!” AJ grinned. “Don’t you babe? You wanna touch Kev, yeah?”

Nick looked up at Kevin, then over his shoulder to AJ and back to Kev. “Please.” He asked simply.   
“Want him to blow you?” AJ asked, grinning as Kevin bit down hard on his lip. “Honestly man, his mouth is something else.”

Kevin nodded mutely, unsure of what to do next, looking to AJ for a little guidance.

“Get those off and then sit up there.” AJ ordered, pulling slowly out of Nick and holding himself there for a moment whilst Kevin scrambled off the bed, tugging his joggers and boxers down, kicking them to the floor. He stroked himself a little, watching Nick watch him and then he awkwardly climbed back onto the bed.

“Move the pillow.” AJ suggested, sliding back inside of Nick as he hauled Nick’s shoulders up and off the bed, changing the angle that he was at inside of Nick and Nick let out such a loud groan that AJ briefly wondered if anyone walking past the door would have heard it.

Kevin stretched his legs out either side of Nick’s body, his breathing laboured as Nick slowly came down on his elbows again, not taking his eyes off of Kevin.

“Fuck, look Nicky, look at Kev just sat there, all open for you, his cock dripping with want, how much do you want him in your mouth?” AJ asked breathlessly as he slammed back into Nick’s body.   
“I…” Nick started and then stopped.  
“Come on, you can do better than that - tell me what you want to do.”

Kevin looked between the two men in front of him, in awe of how they talked to each other, AJ ordering Nick around a little and the blonde almost submissive in a way. He held his cock in his hand, stroking it slowly and then he raised his hips a little, pushing the tip against Nick’s mouth.

“Oh god, I want you to fuck my face…” Nick pleaded. “Fuck, please Kev, please…” 

“Good boy.” AJ praised and he gently put his hand on the back of Nick’s neck, guiding him down onto Kevin’s cock.

“Fuck!” Kevin gasped as Nick wrapped his lips around him, his hips thrusting forward involuntarily and he slid his hands into Nick’s hair, his fingers tangling with AJ’s.

Nick pushed himself as far onto Kevin as he could as AJ upped his pace and pounded in and out of him, pulling Nick back as he withdrew and then pushed him forward and he slammed back in, his hand staying entangled with Kevin’s as the older man tipped his head back, eyes closed at the sensation of Nick’s mouth around him.

“How does he feel Kev?” AJ asked breathlessly.  
“So fucking amazing.” Kevin panted. “Christ, Nick, oh my god…” Kevin grunted, unable to keep his hips still as he fucked in and out of Nick’s mouth.

“Bet you feel so full, don’tcha Carter?” AJ asked “Me pounding your arse and Kev fucking your pretty mouth. Bet you could come untouched, like this, couldn’t you? But you’re not gonna, are you? You’re gonna be good for me, aren’t you?” AJ gasped, the words being punched out of him as he thrust in and out of Nick’s body. “You’re gonna make Kev come and then I’m gonna fill your arse…” AJ trailed off, feeling his orgasm nearing, but needing to hold it off until Nick had made Kevin come. “Come on baby, make him come, make him scream your name…” AJ gasped, his eyes locked with Kevin as Nick hummed lightly around Kevin and then all of a sudden, Kevin’s body froze and he gasped breathlessly.

“Tell him, talk to him.” AJ said urgently.

“Fuck Nick, god your mouth is something else...if I’d known how amazing it was for this, not just singing, I’d have fucked your face long before now.” Kevin gasped. “Fuck, that’s it, oh god, I’m gonna...fuck!” Kevin cried. “NICK!”

Nick spluttered a little as Kevin came in his mouth, breathing heavily as come flooded his mouth and he had to pull away a little, come dripping down his chin as AJ upped his movements and slammed in and out of Nick’s body at a punishing pace, his movements erratic as he let his orgasm wash over him, Nick’s name on his lips as he came inside of Nick’s body, collapsing over Nick’s back as he came back to earth.

“Fuck…” Kevin gasped, his thumb scooping up the remnants on Nick’s chin and he groaned as Nick sucked Kevin’s thumb into his mouth. “You’re something else.” He told Nick.

“He sure is.” AJ grinned, gently sliding out of Nick’s body and turning Nick onto his back.

“Please Aje…” Nick pleaded, squirming a little as AJ’s come began to drip from inside of him. 

Kevin moved down the bed so that he was lying next to Nick and he glanced down as AJ swept his fingers over Nick’s entrance. “Fuck man, is that you?” He asked AJ.

AJ grinned widely. “Yep. He loves the feeling of it coming out of him, don’t you?” He asked Nick who just nodded, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach as AJ slid a finger back inside of him.

“Can I...I mean, I don’t know what…” Kevin trailed off, unsure of his words.

“Nick, wanna feel Kev’s fingers?” AJ asked, brushing his lips over Nick’s.  
“Yes, fuck, yes.” Nick pleaded, reaching up to kiss AJ again.

AJ parted his lips, sliding his tongue into Nick’s mouth and he kissed him soundly as he grabbed Kevin’s hand, pulling it towards Nick’s entrance.

“Use your index finger to just push against his hole.” AJ instructed, pulling away from Nick’s mouth as Nick arched his back, feeling Kevin’s fingers on his thighs.

“Like this?” Kevin asked, swirling his index finger in the cooling liquid at Nick’s entrance and then he gently pushed at Nick’s entrance.

“Fuck...oh god, please, please guys, I’m so fucking close.” Nick gasped.  
“Use it to help slide your finger inside of him.” AJ told him. “That’s it...fuck, that’s hot.” AJ breathed. “Christ Nick, if you could see how fucking amazing you look right now, your hole all open and weeping my come and Kev’s finger inside of you.” He said quietly. “Not gonna touch you, k? Kev’s gonna do all the work, yeah?”

Kevin looked at AJ nervously. “I don’t know what to do…” he trailed off.  
“There’s a spot, deep inside of him and it’s the most fucking sensitive thing in a man and if you can find it, he’s so turned on, so hot for you that a couple of presses and he’s gonna shoot everywhere.” AJ told him with a smirk. “Imagine how hot he’s gonna look.” He grinned, raising an eyebrow.  
“And you’re not gonna...like, touch him?”  
“Nope. It’s fucking hard, coming untouched but he can do it, can’t you babe?” AJ asked Nick softly.  
“I dunno…” Nick gasped.  
“It’s Kev babe, Kev’s fingers inside of you, he’s gonna be the one to make you come. How long have you ached for that eh? How many years have you fantasised about fucking Kev? Years babe, fucking years and this might be the only chance you get, so make it count, yeah?” AJ murmured.

Nick nodded, his body tight with want as Kevin’s finger pushed further inside of him. “More, fuck, more.” He pleaded, wanting to touch himself but also knowing that AJ would stop him if he did so.

“Now, take that finger out and put your index and middle finger in together.” AJ instructed Kevin.  
“Really? Is there enough room?” Kevin asked.  
“Dude, he’s just had my dick up his arse, of course there’s fucking room!” AJ laughed.  
“Please, please just…” Nick pleaded desperately.

Kevin grinned. “You’re right, he does look so pretty when he begs.” He agreed as he squeezed his index and middle finger together and pushed them inside of Nick, a little grossed out at how it felt, but deciding it wasn’t really any different to fingering a woman.

“Gonna beg Kev for it?” AJ asked, running his hands over Nick’s chest, toying with a nipple as he did so.

“Please, god, I’m so close, please Kev, I wanna come so bad.” Nick gasped as he felt Kevin’s fingers inside of him.

“Ok, now, scissor them a little, stretch him out a bit, he’s loose now so it’ll be a bit easier. And then there’s a little bump, right up high, feel around for that, that’s what’s gonna make him blow.” AJ told him.

AJ leant forward again, letting Kevin finger Nick as he kissed Nick. “You have no idea how fucking hot you look now Carter, all open and wanton, my come and Kev’s fingers in your arse. Man, I’m gonna be jerking off to this for fucking years.” He whispered, knowing that Nick needed a few words of encouragement to get him over the precipice when there was no friction against his cock. 

Suddenly, Nick jerked violently on the bed.

“Think you found it!” AJ sing-songed as Nick gasped for breath.  
“There, fuck, there Kev, please, Kev…” Nick pleaded, his body so tight that it felt like he might burst.  
“Keep pressing it, milk him through it.” AJ instructed, Nick thrashing around violently underneath him and then all of a sudden, his entire body froze. “That’s it baby, come for Kev.” AJ told him and then Nick was coming, Kevin’s name being repeated over and over again until his body slumped onto the bed, his stomach and chest covered with long ropes of come as he panted.

“Fuck man, you two are something else.” Kevin told them both, slowly taking his fingers out of Nick’s body and wiping them on the covers.

The three of them lay together on the bed for a few minutes, nothing being said.   
“Aje, pass me the water.” Nick said a few minutes later, nudging AJ’s shoulder.

AJ sat up, passing the bottle of water to Nick who leant up, gulping the water down thirstily. He smiled at Kevin who was watching the pair of them.

“Glad you came by?!” He grinned.  
Kevin raised an eyebrow. “I think we all know the answer to that! I, er, I should go, though.”  
“You don’t have to.” Nick said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “You could stay, right, Aje?” He asked, looking back at AJ.

“Yeah, I...you don’t have to.” AJ told him, aware of a little frisson of something prickle against his skin, but he pushed it down, trying to ignore it.

“I...thank you. For letting me share this.” Kevin said, feeling much more awkward than he had a little while ago. He climbed off the bed, grabbing his boxers and joggers and pulling them back on. 

Nick sat up and grabbed his hand as he started to move away from the bed. “Thank you.” He smiled softly.

“Fuck Nick, you...you’re something else.” Kevin told him, leaning down to kiss Nick squarely on the mouth, taking Nick by surprise before Nick raised up onto his knees, wanting more, but a little surprised when AJ pulled him back.

Kevin grinned at AJ. “You’re both amazing.” He told him. “Can’t believe you did that, for him.”

AJ shrugged a little. “Whatever makes him happy, right?”

Kevin leant down, kissing AJ as he’d kissed Nick. “I love you guys.”

Nick yawned as he grabbed the nearby, discarded dressing gown and wiped himself over with it before he kicked the covers back and slid under the duvet. “Love you too Kevvy Kev.” He smiled.

When the door closed quietly behind Kevin, AJ looked around at Nick. “Fuck, that was hot!” He laughed, collapsing back onto the pillow with Nick.

“I can’t believe he … man, no wonder the world thinks you’re some crazed sex fiend! Kev’s fingers in my arse and you talking me through the orgasm is one of the hottest fucking things I’ve ever done.”

“Don’t tell your better half that!” AJ laughed, curling up behind Nick as he flicked the light off.

Nick laughed, his eyes closing. “Don’t worry, I’m not about to! Christ, she’s not gonna believe it.”  
“Think I’ll even shock Rochelle with this!” AJ agreed.

*** 

“Anything to tell me?” Kristin asked Kevin the next morning, after he’d rung her the night before and she’d missed his call.

“Man, did you know AJ was gonna be there when you told me to go and see Nick?” He asked tiredly.  
“Maybe. Come on, tell me, what was it like? Did you watch or participate?!” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at him. “Oh my god, you participated, didn’t you?!” She exclaimed gleefully as Kevin blushed.

“Kinda, Nick blew me.” He admitted sheepishly.  
“Oh, well that must’ve been nice seeing as I still hate doing that!” She laughed. “Did he make you come?” She teased him.  
Kevin nodded at the phone’s camera. “Down his throat.”  
“Man! That’s dedication for you!” She exclaimed. “You know, he’s welcome to do that whenever he likes if it means I don’t have to!”

“I don’t know if I want to go back again.” Kevin admitted.  
“Really? Why not?” Kristin asked in surprise.  
“Well, firstly, I wouldn’t consider myself gay or bi, maybe just Nick and AJ curious or some shit like that. I mean, I fingered Nick into coming and that was pretty hot, but they weren’t you.”

“Wow, that...I bet that looked stunning.” Kristin breathed out.  
“Why are you so fixated on what I look like in bed with two of my band mates?!” He laughed.  
“Come on, none of you were exactly smacked with the ugly stick, were you?! God, if only your fans knew what goes on behind closed doors! So, you didn’t … with Nick, then?” She asked.  
“No.”  
“Do you want to?”

Kevin shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe.” He admitted. “I don’t know if I’m allowed to go back though, it’s not something we talked about. But I think, like, maybe just once and then, there’s nobody as sexy as you.” He told her with a wide grin.

“You’re such a smooth talker!” Kristin laughed. “Find out if they want to and see what happens next.” She suggested.

*** 

“What is up with you?!” Brian asked as Nick jumped as he drops into the seat next to him. “You’ve been on another planet for days!” He laughed.

“Sorry, just thinking about something.” Nick replied, colour flushing his cheeks slightly.  
“Oh god, is it AJ related? I don’t think I want to know!” Brian laughed.

Nick stuck his tongue out at Brian. “No, actually, it wasn’t!” He says, before realising that he’s not entirely sure that Brian wanted, or needed, to know about Kevin a few nights ago. “Just, doesn’t matter.” He smiled.

“Are you sure this thing with AJ is healthy?” Brian asked a moment later, watching them watch each other.  
Nick frowned. “Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?”  
“We’re together, as a group, for long periods of time. And then, sometimes, it’s months apart. He’s married, you’re, what, gonna pop the question at some point?”

Nick smiled. “Pretty soon.”  
“AJ and Rochelle have always had, like, a weird open relationship thing, at least until the girls came along, but are you sure that’s what you want, when you’re married?”

“I…” Nick trailed off, having not really thought about, just living in the moment for the last few months.  
“I just don’t want to see you heartbroken. Whether it’s because she gives you an ultimatum that you have to pick between her and AJ, or whether because AJ stops this - you know what he’s like, he’s an addict, what if he gets bored?”

Nick frowned. “Why would he get bored with this?!” He laughed, flinging his arms out to indicate his body.

Brian laughed. “Someone has a very high opinion of themselves! Nick, you’re both addicts, you’ve kind of dived into this hard and when we are doing solo stuff and aren’t doing Backstreet stuff, are the two of you going to be ok with that?”

Nick shrugged. “I guess, we haven’t talked about it.” He admitted.  
“Perhaps you should. It’s fine, whilst it’s fun, but remember there are others who could be hurt by what you guys are doing.” Brian reminded him.  
“You worry too much, you know that? Don’t worry, it’s all under control!” 

*** 

AJ watched Nick and Brian talking, watching Nick’s eyes flicker to him sometimes and at other times, over to Kevin, who was oblivious to it all, lecturing Howie about something. AJ bit back a laugh as Howie tried very hard to not roll his eyes at whatever Kevin was complaining about.

He’d known that he’d find it a massive turn on, watching Nick and Kevin together, but he hadn’t banked on feeling a little possessive of Nick. 

He’d had a long talk with Rochelle the night before about how he’d felt and how those feelings had surprised him. He wasn’t sure how she’d feel about it, but she’d been supportive, told him that this was meant to be fun, for whilst they were away, but that if it was developing into more than that, then perhaps it needed to be rested for a while.

He and Nick had talked about the night with Kevin, and neither were sure if it would happen again, leaving the decision up to Kevin, but Kevin hadn’t yet shown any indication of wanting a repeat performance. But AJ had noticed Kevin watching Nick more closely than before, and he thought it was just a matter of time before something happened again.

*** 

AJ was balls deep in Nick later that night when there was a tentative knock at the door. 

“Fucking hell.” He swore.  
“Ignore it,” Nick panted, “don’t stop.”

The knocking became a little more insistent.

“Who is it?!” AJ hollered at the door, stilling his hips.  
“It’s me.” Kevin called back.  
“Erm, we’re kinda busy.” AJ shouted.  
“Kinda why I’m here. I have the room next door to you, remember?” Kevin called back. “Come on, open the fucking door Aje.”

Nick groaned at the lack of contact as AJ pulled out of him, storming towards the door.

“Come in, sit down and let me finish, would ya?!” AJ grinned, yanking open the door and heading straight back to the bed.

AJ grabbed Nick’s legs, steering them onto his shoulders again as he pushed back inside of Nick, an idea forming in his head as he did so.

“Hey.” Nick grinned up at Kevin as he joined them, gasping as AJ fucked hard into him.  
“Hey yourself.” Kevin smiled at him, slipping down beside Nick and sliding his hands into Nick’s hair.  
“Didn’t know if you’d come back.” Nick gasped.  
“I wasn’t sure I would either. I probably won’t again.” He admitted as Nick pushed his head against Kevin’s hand.

Nick stared at him intently. “Kiss me.” He asked.

Kevin glanced up at AJ, feeling like he needed to make sure that was ok and AJ nodded briefly, pushing down the clench in his gut at the thought of it.

Kevin leant down and pressed his lips to Nick’s. His hair was tied back, as usual, and Nick’s hand reached up to pull the band out of his hair as he kissed Kevin hard, his lips parting as he pushed his tongue against Kevin’s.

“Fuck, you two look amazing.” AJ breathed out, nearing his release. He pressed his fingers into Nick’s hips harder than usual, determined to leave bruises as he fucked in and out of Nick as hard as he was able to, causing Nick to break the kiss with Kevin as he fought for air.

Kevin leant back, panting for air as he popped open the buttons on his jeans as he pulled his cock out and AJ licked his lips, watching Kevin watch Nick as Kevin couldn’t take his eyes off of Nick as he whimpered at AJ’s thrusts.

AJ’s orgasm suddenly hit him with almost no warning and he cried out Nick’s name as he came, pulsing inside of him before he collapsed forward on top of Nick.

“Fuck…” AJ gasped, resolutely avoiding Nick’s cock as the blonde looked at him desperately. “I have a plan, don’t worry.” He grinned up at Nick.

Sliding out, AJ carefully turned Nick onto his front, making sure that as much of his own release stayed inside of Nick.

AJ looked up at Kevin, who was watching the muscles in Nick’s back flex. “Wanna fuck him?” He asked, laughing when they both let out a moan. “Nick, I know you want it!” He teased, sliding a finger inside of Nick. “Kev?”

Kevin swallowed loudly. “I’ve never, I mean, I don’t know what to do.” He admitted.

“He’s already loose and open from me, so he doesn’t need any prep. Come and see, he’s so open for you.” AJ told Kevin with a grin, pulling Kevin down the bed with his hand. “And lose the clothes.” He told Kevin as he slid over to Nick. 

“You alright?” He asked Nick as he could see Kevin stripping out of this clothes in record time.  
“Yeah, god, yeah, so much more than alright.” Nick grinned at him.

AJ kissed Nick, pouring everything into it as the blonde moaned against his lips. Once Kevin was knelt behind Nick, AJ reluctantly pulled away. 

He moved so that he was knelt behind Kevin. “Because he’s nice and wet and hot and open, it’s gonna be pretty easy to just slide into him.” AJ murmured. “He’s pretty close because we were at it for a while before you arrived, so you need to slow it down, tease him, ok?” AJ suggested.

Kevin nodded, sliding his hands onto Nick’s waist. “Hold him like this?” Kevin asked, pulling Nick’s hips up into the air a little.  
“Yeah, and then use some of this on you.” AJ told him, giving him the lube as he leant under Nick and squeezed the base of his cock. “You are not allowed to come until Kevin tells you you can, ok?”

Nick groaned. “Christ AJ, is it possible to just have regular sex?!” He laughed.  
“Not with me!” AJ grinned as Nick bucked forward in his hand.

Kevin pushed the head of his cock against Nick’s entrance, causing the younger man to let out a low moan. 

“Oh god…” He groaned. “Please.” He begged, pushing his arse back, gasping as the head of Kevin’s cock pushed inside of him.

“Fuck.” Kevin gasped as he watched himself disappear inside of Nick’s body as he pushed as far forward as he could manage, Nick moaning beneath him.

“That’s it.” AJ said encouragingly.   
“Christ, he’s so tight.” Kevin stuttered out, pulling back and pushing back in a little faster each time.  
“You think this is tight, you should wait until he’s not been on the end of me!” AJ chuckled. “That’s it, rock back and forth, you want to be aiming for that spot you found last week.”

“Kev, I’m not gonna last…” Nick moaned lowly, pushing back as hard as he could, gasping as Kevin hit the spot and he jerked forward.

“Come on Kev, see if you can beat him to it.” AJ mumbled in his ear, his hands on Kevin’s waist as he rocked him back and forth into Nick’s body. “See how well he’s taking you, so open, so hot for you…” AJ encouraged, seeing the tension in Nick’s shoulders as he fought to stay upright and he knew that Nick was very close.

Leaning up, AJ bit down on Kevin’s shoulder, sucking a bruise into his neck.  
“Fuck, AJ, not fair...fuck…” Kevin gasped, throwing his head back, opening up his neck to AJ as he thrust faster and faster into Nick.  
“I’m gonna come…” Nick cried out and suddenly, Kevin’s movements became stuttered and he let out a loud groan as he pulsed into Nick’s body.

AJ leant around Kevin, sliding his hand around Nick’s neglected cock, jerking him hard and fast.

“Fuck Kev, fuck, that’s it, fuck I’m coming, Kev...argh!” Nick followed moments later, grunting and moaning as his knees gave in and he collapsed onto the bed, bringing Kevin down on top of him.

AJ sat and surveyed the sweaty mess of bodies in front of him. “Christ, you two…” He mumbled as he helped Kevin up, Kevin pulling out of Nick’s body with a grimace, Nick’s body boneless on the bed as he rolled onto his back, arms above his head and eyes firmly shut. 

Kevin climbed off the bed, heading for the bathroom in Nick’s suite and AJ took his opportunity and laid down beside Nick.

“Was it as hot as you thought it would be?” Nick asked with a grin, turning to look at AJ.  
“Fuck yeah. Good for you?”  
Nick smiled wearily. “Oh god yeah, different from you though.”  
“Good different?” AJ asked, running a finger through the drying come on Nick’s chest.  
Nick shrugged. “Just different, it’s only ever been you there before.”  
“Kind of only want it to be me in the future.” AJ admitted in a quiet voice, not meeting Nick’s gaze.

Nick rolled onto his side. “Kind of want that too.” He smiled, looking up as Kevin came back into the bedroom.

“I should go. You two need your beauty sleep.” He grinned. “You two are …” Kevin struggled for the right words “...exquisite together. I’m, er...I probably won’t…” He trailed off, unsure of what to say, putting his clothes back on.

Nick smiled at his friend. “We understand, don’t we Aje?”  
AJ nodded, his eyes already closed. “Course. Thanks Kev, for what you did for Nick.” He said with a yawn.

“I can honestly say it was my pleasure!” Kevin laughed with a smirk and Nick picked up a pillow to throw at him.

“Go on, get out old man!” Nick teased, blowing kisses at Kevin who rolled his eyes.  
“Night guys.” He said once more, letting himself out of the room.

*** 

During a break the next morning, Kevin had expected things to have changed, to be a bit weird between the three of them and was praying that Howie and Brian don’t notice, so the last thing he expected is when he suddenly finds that he has an armful of Nick, hugging him close.

“Thank you.” Nick whispered sincerely. “You’ve no idea how incredible last night was.”  
Kevin laughed. “I think I have some idea!”  
“You’re amazing, Kristin is one lucky woman.” Nick grinned, hugging him tighter again before he let go and collapsed onto the sofa beside AJ, resting his head on AJ’s shoulder, AJ’s arm coming around to hug the blonde to him, still reading his phone but knowing exactly what Nick needs.

He wants to talk to them both, but with Brian and Howie around, Kevin doesn’t want to arouse suspicion so he waits until Brian and Howie are safely ensconced in their own rooms before he corners AJ and Nick who are still sat in the bar of the hotel.

“So, I need to talk to you both.” He said, taking a sip of his whiskey.  
“Oh god, is he breaking up with us?!” AJ asked in mock horror, winking at Kevin.  
“No! Are you?!” Nick grins at Kevin.

“Fuck, you two are so childish sometimes!” Kevin laughed. “Look, I enjoyed last night, a lot. A LOT.” He emphasises.

“But?” AJ prompts, his hand resting on Nick’s knee.

“I don’t think I can do what you two do - I don’t think I can fuck you again, Nick and I just...I mean, the odd blow job now and then would be ok…” He grins, well aware of the blush on his neck.

AJ shrugged. “Whatever you want, dude, is fine. This works for us, but it wouldn’t work for most people.” He acknowledged.  
“Maybe, perhaps,” Nick started, looking between AJ and Kevin “you’d wanna watch us sometime?” He asked, a little shyly and grinned nervously at AJ who squeezed his knee affectionately and reassuringly.

“Well, you know, it would be a hardship but I could probably put myself out for your benefit!” Kevin winked at Nick, reaching over and taking Nick’s hand in his. “I’d like that. Very much.” He answered honestly.

*** 

“So, anything you want to tell us?” Rochelle grins at Kristin as the three of you sit down in Rochelle’s living room a few weeks later.

“I think they almost ruined him!” Kristin laughs. “Sounds as though he had a pretty amazing time and god, when he tells me about it - well, it’s getting him laid a lot more!” She grins at you and Rochelle.

Rochelle tips her head back and laughs. “Glad we could help Kev’s sex life! Honestly babe, AJ hasn’t stopped talking about it! Has Nick?” She asks you.

You shake your head. “Nope, it’s literally made all of Nick’s fantasies come true!”  
“And you guys are still ok with sharing them with each other?” Kristin asks, taking a sip of her coffee.  
“Absolutely.” You agree. “Nick’s amazing when he comes home now - he kind of gets the kinky stuff out with AJ and Christ, it’s all about me a lot of the time and I tell you, it’s fucking exhausting!”

“Sometimes, AJ’s so knackered, he just turns over and goes to sleep! Seriously, where does Nick find the energy?!” Rochelle grins.   
“He’s still in his 30s, apparently the prime of his life, or so he tells me!” You chuckle, glancing down at the ring on your finger and Rochelle suddenly grabs your hand.

“Fuck! He proposed?!” She shrieks.  
You grin and nod. “Last night.”  
“That’s amazing! Congratulations!” Kristin gets up to hug you and you hug her and Rochelle tightly. 

When you’d first met Nick, you couldn’t imagine spending the rest of your life with him, but you’ve come to realise in the last few years that marrying Nick means marrying the band and the extended family that brings and it couldn’t make you happier.


End file.
